


I Prayed To You, Cas, Every Night

by allfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfordean/pseuds/allfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea of what some of Dean's prayers to Castiel in Purgatory may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prayed To You, Cas, Every Night

_Day 1._

"Cas, I dunno where the hell you are, man, but you better not have gotten yourself killed."

_Day 2._

"Cas. It's been a day. Where are you?"

_Day 5._

"I'm starting to get more than a little concerned here, Cas. Find your way back soon."

_Day 7._

"It's been a week, damn it. Where are you?"

"I'm gonna find you, Cas."

_Day 9._

"You better not be dead, you stupid son of a bitch."

"If you're dead, I'll kill you."

_Day 16._

"Cas, I need you. I can't stand much more of this place alone..."

_Day 23._

"I'm gonna keep fightin' til I find you, buddy. I'm not giving up. Hold on."

_Day 47._

"Hey, Cas, if you're listening... I think I'm getting closer. I'm coming for you, buddy. I'll find you."

_Day 56._

"I'm starting to lose track of time, Cas. I don't know how long it's been without you, but... I should have found you by now. Or maybe... you should have found me. Are you even looking?"

_Day 88._

"Cas, I met this vamp named Benny today. We're gonna work together to find you and get the hell outta here. I can't trust this guy. Damn it, Cas, you're the only one I can trust in this God-forsaken place. Where are you?"

_Day 129._

"Hey, Cas, remember when I took you to that, uh, 'den of iniquity', as you called it? Those were some good times."

_Day 130._

"God damn it, I miss you, Cas."

_Day 153._

"Castiel. If you think there is any reason I'd be upset with you, or wouldn't want you with me... don't. Please. Don't stay away from me on purpose. I need you here. I'm not angry with you."

_Day 154._

"Yeah, scratch what I said last night. I _am_ mad at you, damn it. Why aren't you here? Why did you leave in the first place? Hey, if you don't want me around then maybe I'll just stop looking."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, Cas. I'm sorry. I just... I'm gonna find you. Don't worry."

_Day 163._

"Alright, listen, you stupid son of a bitch. I can't even remember how many days it's been, but... I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you help, you weren't ready... I dunno. Whatever."

_Day 195._

"I just got this mental image of you showing up on my car wearing nothing but bees. I think you scarred me for life, dude."

_Day 207._

"Remember when we first met? And you said something about how good things happen? Well, nothing good's been happening down here. At all."

"Uh... remember when we first met, and you said I didn't think I deserved to be saved? God damn it, Cas, if there's some sort of guilt crap keeping you from me, I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I find you. And I _will_ find you."

_Day 209._

"Apparently Benny's been listening to some of these prayers. I, uh... I think he thinks we're gay."

"I'm starting to think _I_ think we're gay."

_Day 210._

"Sorry about last night... that was weird. We're _not_ talking about this after I find you."

_Day 237._

"Y'know what? I'm starting to doubt you're even alive. Maybe you vanished from Purgatory 'cause you're not supposed to be here. But... I'm not s'posed to be here, either. Whatever. I'm still looking for you."

_Day 254._

"Cas, if you're still listening, you've gotta help me out here. Please. Pop over here or something."

_Day 255._

"Well, you're damn lucky I've got Benny here. He saved my ass last night, no thanks to you."

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

_Day 279._

"I know where you are. I'll be there soon, Cas. Don't be dead."

_**"I prayed to you, Cas, every night."** _

* * *

_After._  


"Cas. Why didn't you try harder? I made it out okay. I don't know if you can hear me out here. You keep fighting, Cas. Fight your way back to me."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think that if I'd said this earlier, maybe you'd be here right now. **_I love you, Cas._** "


End file.
